Night Panther and Sky Lion
by Hime.girl
Summary: Tsuna is 19 and growing day by day. To officially become the next head of the Vongola he has to get a fiance. Which he had to pick in one night. Getting no say, he goes along with Nono's wishes. Not only does she seem weak, they go back in time, Primo's time! (First Fanfiction and a working progress. Appreciate all comments!)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I'm new to writing fanfiction and my first story I would really appreciate reviews to make this story better.)**

"Reborn, just the person I want to see" tsuna said  
"Well I don't want to see a wimp, coming to beg to get you out of seeing the ninth" tsuna drops his knees to the ground.  
"Please reborn, anytime gramps comes to see me it's cause one of my guardians have gone crazy again. Just this once can you tell him I'm not in?"  
"No," he said firmly "and he's coming here for a different reason." Reborn flicks him on the forehead. Tsuna fling back on this back, he twitched at the pain but it's not as bad as it used be.

Tsuna is 19 years old and on his way on Becoming decimo Vongla boss. His guardians have grown as well. Gokudera has married haru and having a baby on the way. Yamamoto is kind as always. He has become a master of the sword, and baseball... Ryohei is loud as ever and has a girlfriend of his own. Lambo still cries but he's mature to be around now. Hibari has become closer to the family.. He is a strange one, always near tsuna to help but far enough not to be seen. Chrome and murokdo are like brother and sister. But inseparable.  
Tsuna had grown the most. His love for Kyoko is in the past, they are really good friends now, even though tsuna live is Italy now they talk often. Tsuna is well known for his devil boy like looks and his smile carved from heaven. He's still dame-tsuna to reborn though.

"But since we are on the topic of your guardians,"reborn continued" they have messed up tonight's ball. The have eaten all the food for 100 people and messed up your costume tonight" a little sigh of relief appeared on tsuna's face. He hated masked balls, the costume he had to wear was so ugly he had Lambo ruin it. "Guess we are going to cancel," A smirk appears on reborns face  
"Too bad, the show must go on!" Tsuna face sunk as reborn said that. A faint knock at the door,"enter" reborn said. A young girl entered and told them that the ninth was waiting.  
"Thank you, Send him in." Reborn said  
"When did you get a new secretary? I don't even have one,"  
"I didn't get a new one I have four." As tsuna eyes widen, the door opened. The ninth entered with a single bodyguard.  
"It's been a while, hasn't it," he looked around" I think we should have a talk tsuna" he smiled. No one spoke as nono sat down.

"No need to be Nervous" said ninth. It didn't help him, he was still fidgeting on his seat as ninth look down on him. ninth seemed amused by his actions, he let out a soft laugh. tsuna raised his head and looked at ninth. "Reborn had informed me it wasn't this wasn't about my guardian may ask what it is about" A silence fell on the room for what felt like minutes. " Tsuna, are you aware of the masked ball tonight"tsuna nodded " As your position Decimo You are required at some point to have a romantic partner, before you can officially become the next leader of Vongla."

"what... I'm only 19 how can I have a fiance, wife or a girlfriend I haven't even met anyone properly yet, because of our business, you know that as well as anyone grandpa." Tsuna's face looked so sympathetic, "This is ridiculous, reborn tell him."

"I have to agree with nono, he's right," tsuna shot his head around."it's only going to be in name, by doing this you can bring a great rivals together as one, you can also bring peace between enemies a family feud." Tsuna dropped his Head in thought. "It would make it easier for when you're the leader instead of individually bringing families together with your small family you have a much more powerful force to bring peace in the Mafia world." Tsuna crossed his arms

" I will leave you to think about" nineth got up, open the door, look back, Tsuna still headdown crossed arms, he said" also I forgot to mention that every girl coming to this ball is a candidate" and he left With a soft evil smile on his face. Reborn shared this moment. after at least 30 minutes of silence Tsuna huffed which left Reborn surprised. Tsuna said nothing and left. Reborn was left alone and a smile.

"A Fiancé, fiancé! what is reborn and grampa thinking. And in one night this is ridiculous." Tsuna said to himself as he walked down the corridor. Tsuna was so focused he didn't see what he had walked into.

"Yo, its bad for your head to think that hard, to the extreme!" Tsuna who was shorter than ryohei, had bumped right into him. "What wrong? You look pale." tsuna dropped his head.

" I am in a fix," he raised his head and looked at him in the eye" can you get everyone? I want to ask your option on something, ah! not lambo, he still to young." tsuna looked up at Ryohei with puppy dog eyes," please..."

" ONLY IF YOU PRACTICE BOXING WITH ME!" Tsuna stepped back from the volume of his voice. Tsuna sighed and nodded. "TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei turned and started air punching while walking. A smile slipped on to his face. It quickly disappeared as soon as he walked away.

**(A/N please wait for the next chapter, and review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N hey everyone, here is chapter 2. I also updated chapter 1, I'm glad so many people have read my first story! it's a short chapter for now but I will update)**

All the guardians had gathered into one room, the meeting room, Tsuna in his normal position at the top of the table in a tall chair.  
"10th everyone has gathered together, and unfortunately that stupid cow came too" Gokudera said sitting to Tsuna's right, in a rouge chair. Each guardians had their chair with colours matching to the flame. Chrome's chair had a different frame to Murokdo, but they had the same colour. It was sat opposite instead of next to each there was always an argument about that. Hibari was the only one not in his seat, he was stood by the door.  
"Boss?" Said Chrome with a small voice. Before Tsuna looked at his guardians he took a deep breath.  
"This is a little embarrassing to talk about. But I don't know what to think."He looked into that every everyone's eyes as he spoke. Every single person was silent except Ryohei.  
" WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EXTREME?" He stood up with his fists at shoulder hight. He made everyone wince at the sheer volume of his voice. Just about when Gokudera was going to explode. A calm voice chilled the air.  
"Now, now Ryohei, give Tsuna a chance to talk." Said Yamamoto with a smile on his. Ryohei sat down. "Tsuna?" By this time Tsuna felt a little more awake.  
"This might seem out of the blue, but grandpa... I mean ninth, has Asked me to find a future wife at tonight's ball." The look on everyone's faces made Tsuna left with countless emotions running threw him, but the biggest one was confusion. He had no clue why but...

They all had huge grins on their faces. "About time," Lambo said " we all thought you were not going to have a date tonight!"  
"Huh?!" Tsuna looked around, even Hibari was smiling. What the hell? Tsuna thought. "Don't you understand I might have to get married by force?!"  
"Kufufu, don't be so dramatic."  
"10th married life is not as bad a it seems"  
"LOVE TO THE EXTREME!"  
"Boss..."  
"Ha, the amazing lambo even has a date,"  
"Herbivores"  
"Now, now calm down everyone."  
The door swings open and missed Hibari by inches. It was reborn, he look angry at something. His pet Leon was all ready in the form of a gun.  
"WHO DID IT?" He shouted he got on the table and looked a Lambo. "WAS IT YOU STUIPD COW?!" He pointed the gun at his forehead. Lambo made a unheard noise.  
"Reborn what happend?" Tsuna said in his boss mode.  
"Someone has ruined the entertainment." Reborn said after he had calmed down. "The ball is officially ruined." He sighed. Tsuna took a breath in.  
This was too much for him to handle. His guardians didn't understand his feeling and he felt betrayed. He felt a bit rushed, so much has happened so quick. He thinks that the shock of everything will hit him soon. Just yesterday the hardest thing he had to do was sign a mountain of paperwork. He wished he was doing that rather being here. When tsuna got back to his senses. Reborn was pinned down lambo. And everyone was standing up.  
"I KNOW YOU RUIND TSUNA'S COSTUME! YOU DID IT DIDNT YOU!" Lambo was in tears but this point, tsuna looked around and saw everyone one waiting for him to act.  
Just then a young man was at the door. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm here to see reborn." Reborn looked up and smiled.  
"Ahhh! Perfect!" And walked out the room, leaving everyone clueless to what just happened. Everyone was just looking at each other.  
"WHAT EXTREMELY JUST HAPPENED?!" Everyone, started to laugh. But Ryohei was left clueless " I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
Tsuna felt a little more at ease. But still felt like his friends didn't understand about the Fiancé thing. "Guys," Tsuna sat back down." I honestly don't want to get married but if you guys tell me what you really think..."  
"Reborn told us that you won't actually be married"  
"Kufu, he said you only need to pretend to love each other so our family's combine."  
"It's to help to achieve your dream, Boss" by this time many things were going trough his head. The biggest one was guilt. 'Ive known them for years, how could I have doubt them." Tsuna thought. 'They are always thinking of me yet I thought they betrayed me.'  
"Guys..."  
"Yo Vongla," spanner was leaning on the door in a green jumpsuit."reborn told me to get you. He also said the guest will be arriving soon, so everyone will need to get ready."

A few hours later

Tsuna was looking at himself in the mirror. Because his costume was ruined he was wearing Gokudera clothes. A dark suit, it was almost black but with a red colour over all. His mask had a similar colour but with bright red sparks, almost like the swirl of a flame. You knew it was the outfit of the storm guardian, but Tsuna felt uncomfortable in his friends clothes. With the mask on he knew people wouldn't know that it was the decimo of the Vonlgla. That secretly made him happy.

"You look good." Reborn said as he walked in." Your lucky Gokudera decided to stay home with Haru tonight. She is due in a few weeks you know..." Tsuna let out a sigh. He really was dreading this party, he couldn't think of any thing else. Yamamoto came in wearing a black suit with a blue tie. His mask was in his hand so it was unclear what it looked like, but you could see a little spots of blue on it .  
"Haha, Tsuna you look great. It's strange seeing you in Gokudera colours..." Tsuna let out a forced laugh. Reborn and Yamamoto looked at each other. "Most of the guests have arrived now and are waiting in the ball room for your speech." Reborn's assistant came it. "Oh, sorry, was interrupting something?" She scanned the room until she found reborn.  
"No, Tsuna come on"  
The time has come...


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N short chapter, sorry for the delay, Hope you enjoy****!)**

**UPDATED!**

Chapter 3

Tsuna's breathing stopped a moment when he saw the ball room. It was amazing! The last time he saw this room it smelt of mold and hadn't been used in 10 years. So you can imagine how dusty it was. But now you would never think it was the same place. Gold silk hung from the high ceiling and chandeliers decorated the ceiling, which lit the room. Walking down the stairs Tsuna saw a long table with different drinks which vary in colours. He found himself in the middle of the room surrounded by people. Everyone was holding one of the drinks, though it seemed that no one had taken even one sip.  
Looking up to a ledge that goes across the room. It connects the west and North part of the vongla mansion together. Standing on the banister was Reborn.  
"Welcome to the vongla ball. Tonight is about mystery," he scanned over the crowd" among you are the leaders of the mafia family's. Many enemies, many friends, but today, no names will be given. Today every one of our identities will be unknown. Watch your tongue cause who knows who you are talking to. So... LET'S PARTY!"  
Everyone clapped and started talking again. But you could tell no one was moving from their groups.  
"Boss..." Tsuna turned and found chrome behind him. She was wearing a short white dress with blue roses up the side of the dress. Her hair had a white rose, and her mask was also white with blue lines running through half of her mask. "Boss, you look good."  
"So do you. White suits you.." Chrome blushed "where's murokdo?"Tsuna scanned the hall but he couldn't see his guardians.  
"Still getting ready... He said I should stay by you..." Her voice got softer. Tsuna looked around. People were dancing in the centre of the room. He felt a little out of place.  
"Stop worrying and start dancing!" Tsuna turned around  
"REBORN!" He was standing on a table near them. Dressed as flowers you see in the centre of the table.  
"Chrome, would you like to dance with Tsuna?" Reborn asked  
"Yes" she said in the littlest voice she has ever made. Tsuna extended his hand to Chrome and lead her to the dance floor. They dance for a few songs.

"May I cut in?" Said murokdo  
Tsuna turned to see murokdo standing behind him. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie. Tsuna smiled and stepped away. He moved off the dancing floor and looked back at Chrome and Murokdo. They both were dancing happily. He walked out to the balcony but he wasn't alone. A girl who looked the same age as Tsuna, was standing by the ledge. She had short red hair and was wearing a long black dress with hints of orange. She turned and saw Tsuna, her emerald eyes saw straight though him.  
"Sorry..." Tsuna said "I didn't know anyone was..."  
"It's fine." She interrupted. "Ah... Sorry" she looked over to the gardens. Tsuna smiled. He felt like he knew this person but something was off. His hyper intuition told him so. Tsuna moved next to her and leaded on the balcony.  
"Err... Which family are you from?"  
"I'm not..." She turned her towards him and paused." I'm the entertainment. I sing."  
Oh... What's your nam..." screams and gun shots came from the ball room. Tsuna's boss mode kicked in. He ran to the door to find every one on the floor in terror.

"Crap" the girl said behind him, which made him jump."I mean... " she hung her head. "Sorry" and she started walking into the room. Tsuna was too late to grab her back. A large man coved muscles saw her.  
"Well, well, well. Decided to come out on your own..." There was seven other men in the room. All holding guns. All the guests were on the floor with their hands over their heads, he couldn't see his guardians or looked back at the girl and she had walked up to, what seemed to be the leader. He slapped her across the face, which made her fall to the floor. The other men laughed. One of the guests took this chance to fun to the door. He failed and was shot in the arm. He screamed out in pain. The other guests stared panicking and screaming. "Shut it!" One of the men shot three times above. The leader smiled and looked down at the girl, but it disappeared.  
"What's with the wig?" He pulled her hair to revile golden locks that fell just under her hips." And how the hell did you get all that hair in there?" She just look at him. Looked through him. "You little bitch... We're leaving!" He grabbed her hair and started to pull her across the room. She screamed out in pain. Holding her hair and liking her legs. Tsuna had to act fast. He walked out into the room.  
"Hey!" The man stopped and turned. He didn't even hesitated before he lifted his gun and aimed at Tsuna.  
He pulled the trigger.

**(please review And make this story better!)**


End file.
